Naruto: Emperor of the Coil
by SkeletalNightmare666
Summary: Naruto discovers a portal in a cave and gained the powers of the Tainted Coil. How will the world handle the rise of the new Brutal Empire. SemiEvil Naruto. Harem and Character Bashing/Death
1. Chapter 1

** Hello everyone it's your lovely SkeletalNightmare here to bring you my first story. Hopefully you like it. This I believe is the first Naruto/Brutal legends crossover that has naruto controlling the tainted coil (seeing as the popular one is him controlling the drowned doom). I believe that way is played out and needs some new blood injected into it. So I hope you enjoy and also if anyone wants to I would sure love a Beta.**

** I do not own Brutal legends or Naruto**

** Warning: There will be violence, blood, fighting, Konoha bashing, Sasuke bashing, Council bashing, and well bashing of all people that mistreated Naruto (except Danzo).**

** Read, Review, Fav.**

Naruto, a young blonde boy with blue eyes, whisker marks on his face, and a 'kill me' orange jumpsuit, flew through the forest of death, via an unknown wind Jutsu. Unbenounced to him his team, Sakura and Sasuke, were fighting for their lives against the S-Class missing Nin, Orochimaru. He crashed into a large stone, which broke and caused Naruto to fly into a dark cave.

He landed on the ground; unconscious, unaware of what lay next to him. To his right what appeared to be an ancient looking door. What was really strange were the symbols and markings on it. The symbols glowed faintly but were slowly fading, as if something was draining them.

**Inside Naruto's Mind**

The Kyuubi growled, its chakra being drained and sent to the door. As soon as Naruto landed near the door it began to leech off of its chakra. At first it started draining a lot, taking 3 tails worth of chakra from the mighty demon lord but soon it started to take less and less until it stopped, taking 4 tails worth of Kyuubi chakra and leaving it with only 5 tails worth.

"_**D-Dammit, what the hell was that? I-It took a lot of my chakra….UGH it's going to take me a long time to get back that much Cha-**_" Kyuubi was saying before the sound of something thudding could be heard outside of the cage. Kyuubi looked over to the noise, expecting Naruto, but saw something the demon lord had never suspected.

There stood a tall demonic looking being. The bottom portion of its body was that of a goat, much like stereotypical demon beings. Its upper body was a twisted, human like body and a head covered in what appeared to be a black horned mask. Spikes jetted from his chest and extremely sharp curved incisors were in its mouth.

"Well it would appear that death cannot even hold me. But I wonder, where am I" he said as he looked at the cage that held the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi looked at him and blinked, '_**Just who is this…..this being?**_" it thought.

The being raised its hand and stared at it as it slowly started to disintegrate, "It would appear that I'm disappearing I have no time to explain what I am but I will tell you my name. I am Doviculus, Leader of the Tainted Coil" he said before he completely disappeared. When he disappeared a seal appeared with the same strange symbols on the door.

**Outside of Naruto's mind**

Naruto let out a groan as he sat up and rubbed his head, "Owwww…..What happened" he said as he looked around the place. He blinked as he stared at the door with the now faint glowing symbols. Naruto got up slowly and limped to the door to check it out. The door let out a loud creaking noise as it began to slowly open, causing Naruto to jump and move back. As the door opened, a strange red light poured from behind the door.

Naruto gasped as the door burst open and red specter-like beings flew out of it. They flew around Naruto, screeching as they flew. Naruto covered his ears and fell to his knees as they flew faster around Naruto. Soon Naruto began to hear something strange, something sounding like…..loud music?

Naruto looked up and just outside the circle of spirits around him was what appeared to be a demonic quadruple-necked electric guitar. Naruto stared at it as a voice in his head seemed to call to him, "_**Come to me boy….Come to me and claim me as yours**_" the voice said. Naruto, not knowing why, slowly got up and began to walk towards the instrument. The spirits never stopped circling him as they seemed to move with him as he walks towards the guitar.

Naruto reaches out, his hand going out of the circle of spirits and grabbed the guitar. As soon as he did a large booming sound came from the guitar, blasting away the spirits. Naruto held it and examined it as the ground shook. Naruto blinked and turned around as something seemed to burst out of the ground. Behind Naruto was a large demonic two-headed staff axe. Naruto stared at it as the same force that made him retrieve the guitar made him move towards the destructive weapon.

Naruto walked toward it and held out his hand and took it. As soon as he touched it Naruto groaned and collapsed to his knees as a searing pain goes through him. Naruto groans as spikes burst out of his shoulders and elbows. His canines grew sharper and shredded butterfly-like wings burst out of his back. Naruto panted and collapsed again as the pain faded and soon darkness enveloped him.

**Just after the Fight with Orochimaru**

"Damn Leaf Shinobi. You take down one and several more pop up to take their place. They're like cockroaches!" said Zaku, as he saw Neji, and Tenten up in the tree above while their teammate was below protecting Sakura.

Also on the ground was Leaf Genin team 10, which consisted of the new Ino-Shika-Cho, and with Ino currently possessing the female Sound Nin by the name of Tsuchi Kin while Shikamaru made sure nothing bad happened to her body. As for Chouji, he was ready to use his Body Expanding Jutsus his clan was known for, and crush the other two Sound Nin should they try anything.

"Surrender. You're surrounded and have no place to go," said Shikamaru knowing he had to time his Shadow Possession Jutsu just right on them should they decide to refuse and do something drastic to escape.

"I think not," said Dosu with his metal bracers at the ready and was about to charge until the sound of clapping could be heard behind the Sound Nin. They turned around and saw a shocking sight. Naruto, who was the one clapping, stood behind the sound Nin and had changed drastically.

His hair was a bit longer and wilder with a bit of red on the tips of the spiked hair. His whisker marks seemed to be darker than normal and he was shirtless showing pale white skin but what was really noticeable was the fact that going down the center of his chest was a long scar that had spikes going along the edge of it seemingly keeping it closed.

"Please do not stop" Naruto said as he walked towards them, "You all have been having such an entertaining fight" he said, stopping a few feet away from the Sound Nin.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura said staring at the new and improved boy. The rest of the rookie nine and the Sound Nin stared at Naruto in shock at his new form with different thoughts though two had similar thoughts.

'_Think unsexy thoughts think unsexy thoughts….'_ Were the thoughts of Ino and TenTen as perverted thoughts started forming in their head.

"The one and only Pinkie" Naruto said to Sakura. Zaku quickly turned to blast Naruto with his Decapitating Airwave only to stop as a sharp pain went through him. He looked down and went pail as he saw the head of an Axe staff stabbed into his gut. He looked up and saw Naruto, who was holding the staff, standing in front of him.

'_H-How did he move so-',_ he didn't finish that thought as Naruto lifted Zaku up with the staff causing his weight to push him down which made the blades go deeper, killing him instantly.

"It seems I had less to worry about then I thought" Naruto said and cruelly tossed Zaku's body aside. He turned back to see Dosu charging to attack and smirked widely as a spear impaled Dosu's side and sent him flying to a tree, pinning him there. Blood stained Dosu's bandaged masked as he weakly turned to look at who threw the spear and was shocked, along with the other ninja's, at what he saw.

There was a large muscular man on his hand and knee, his face covered in a leather mask that had zippers on the eye's which blinded him. He was gagged and had a large lock connected to a chain and collar. What really shocked them were two things. The first being that the bulking man had long spears protruding from his back and the second were the women around him.

They were short, half naked with C-cups and had leather covering small parts of their body. Their faces though were frightening because they appeared to face a dead bird-like face with long thin beaks.

"Excellent work my punishing party" Naruto said as they bowed to him, "It is our duty to you Naruto-sama" one said to him. Naruto chuckled and turned to Kin who, in fear tried to run. Naruto chuckled and, to the shock of everyone alive or near death, opened his chest. Something came out of his chest and took the form of a 4 neck guitar.

"Tainted Coil Solo number 8: Chains of Hell" Naruto said as he began to play an extremely loud song. The ground shook as chains burst out of the ground and wrapped around Kin's limbs keeping her restrained.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE" Kin yelled as she struggled against the chains that restrained her. Naruto appeared next to her and delivered a chop to her neck which knocked her out. Naruto formed a hand signed and in a poof of smoke summoned a shadow clone, "Take her to the tower and keep her safe" Naruto said as the chains disappeared, letting Kin drop. The clone nodded and picked up Kin before growing shredded butterfly-like wings and flying off.

Naruto turned to the group and was about to say something when dark purple chakra burst out of the ruins of the tree Sasuke was under. Sasuke stood up and stepped out of the destroyed tree. He had black flame-like marks on his left side and purple chakra swirling around him.

"**So, this is the power Orochimaru told me about. I have to say it feels pretty good.**_**Very**_**good indeed,**" said Sasuke before charging forward towards Naruto. Naruto scoffed and began playing another song on the guitar he was still holding.

"Tainted Coil Solo number 10: Curse" Naruto said as he strummed some strings making a loud screech as blood, guts, and limbs blasted out of the guitar towards Sasuke which sent him flying into a tree knocking him into a blissful unconsciousness. Everyone stared at the sight, some green cause of the blood and guts, while a certain pink haired banshee decided to put her two cents in the attack.

"Naruto-baka how dare you attack my Sasuke-kun" Sakura screeched as she moved towards him to hit his head. Naruto grabbed her hand stopping her and kicked her in the gut, "Don't you dare touch me filthy worm" Naruto said as he let her arm go and let her fall. He walked past her not caring about Sakura being in pain and walked to Dosu who was still somewhat alive.

"D-Don't kill me" Dosu said weakly. Naruto scoffed and reached into Dosu's kunai poach and pulled out a Heaven scroll, "Well it would seem I should thank you. We needed a Heaven scroll" he said before summoning his axe staff and stabbing Dosu in the head. He pulled it out and walked away, "I will be waiting at the tower. Bring the two baka's with you" Naruto said as he grew his wings and flew off.

The others stared at the spot and looked at each other, "Uh lets head to the tower" Shikamaru said and the others nodded and picked up Sasuke and Sakura before heading to the tower. Unbenounced to them a person hid in the bush and watched the event infront of him.

'_Interesting I should report this to my team', _said the figure in the bush as he adjusted his sunglasses and shunshined away from the spot.

**Annnnnnnd there we go. The end of the first chapter of Naruto: Emperor of the Coil. I hope you liked it and I hope I got a lot of comments and faves. Now to clear things up Naruto has Doviculus's weapon and guitar along with his wings and his ability to open his chest. Also naruto will be semi-dark and evil but will do good things too. There will be a Harem too and well I may or may not add other Brutal Legend elements into this story.**

**Also the man in the bush is an OC on a team with two more of my OC. I won't reveal who they are yet but soon. Well see you next chapter remember Read, Review, and Fave and if you flame I'll put you on the Pain Wagon as the tortured soul. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone this is Skeletal Nightmare, bringing you another chapter of Naruto: Emperor of the Coil. Now I will try to make this chapter longer than the previous chapter hopefully now please enjoys the story.**

**I do not own Brutal legends or Naruto**

**Warning: There will be violence, blood, fighting, Konoha bashing, Sasuke bashing, Council bashing, and well bashing of all people that mistreated Naruto (except Danzo).**

**Read, Review, Fav.**

At the tower Naruto stood outside of the tower in the center of the Forest of Death. He had been waiting there for the others. He looked out to the forest and saw The Suna team; Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. They stopped a few feet and saw Naruto with mixed reactions. Kankuro was shocked that the loud mouth brat he met seemed to change over the days. Temari took one look at Naruto and quickly covered her nose to stop it from bleeding.

_'So damn sexy, maybe I can get him to be my boy toy after the invasion'_ Temari thought. Gaara had a much, much different reaction. He walked over to Naruto and stared him in the eyes. Naruto stared back, matching Gaara's cold stared.

"You changed" Gaara said to him and Naruto nodded, "Good I hope you became stronger" He said before walking past Naruto, Kankuro and Temari quickly following him. Naruto glanced at him, "I should be cautious of him. He could be a danger" Naruto said as he looked back to the forest just in time to see the rest of the Leaf rookies arriving. Unfortunately the Pink Banshee and Duck Butt (Sakura and Sasuke) were awake.

"What's with that look dobe? You trying to look tough?" Sasuke said, smirking. Naruto huffs and turns away from him, "Hey I'm talking to you dobe!" Sasuke snapped at him, reaching out to grab his shoulder, big mistake. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and tossed him over his shoulder and twisted his arm to the point of snapping, causing the Uchiha to yell out.

"Listen here Baka I am no longer the idiot you think I was. That was merely a mask I had on to trick people into underestimating me now do not bother me or I will make sure you soon find yourself lacking arms" Naruto said as he let go of Sasuke's arms and walked away from him.

"Hey Naruto-baka don't you dare hurt Sasuke-kun" Sakura screeched and was about to move forward to hit him only to stop at the feeling of Naruto's axe staff to her neck. Naruto looked at her with a cold glare which shut her up.

"You do not tell me what to do. The pathetic excuse of a ninja deserved to be beaten to a pulp and is lucky I did not end his pathetic life. As for you pinkie your also a pathetic waste of ninja training. You care about how you look rather than training to become stronger. In the field you would be dead a thousand times because you lack proper training. In this ninja world you either get real or GET OUT!" Naruto said before putting away his weapon and walking away from the scared girl.

**After the Scroll thing and the speech** (Just wanted to skip them to get to the fighting)

Everyone stood in the stands as the board began randomly shuffling the names of the competitors. The board soon stopped on two names

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Anton Clarke**

Sasuke scoffs as he walks to the stairs but Kakashi stops him, "Don't use your sharingan or jutsu's until I can get that mark seal" he said and Sasuke scoffs before heading down Where Anton waited. Anton was an interesting person. He wore special clothing with metal plates on random places. He had short brownish hair with a bit of black in it. His Iwa head band, which was on his shoulder.

"If both fighters are ready, BEGIN" Hayate said before jumping away from the two.

"You ready to lose to a superior ninja" Sasuke said and Naruto scoffed at that from the stand. Anton tilted his head and grinned widely before throwing his head back and letting out a loud insane cackling laugh. Everyone except Gaara, Naruto, and Shino stared at Anton like he was crazy. He leaned forward, staring at Sasuke with deranged eyes.

"You believe your superior to me? HA I heard of the so called Great Uchiha Clan and I find them to be pathetic worms" Anton said before pulling out a kunai with a paper tag on it and tossed it to the statue behind the proctor. Everyone nearby ducked away in case it exploded but instead it burst into smoke, "Now behold your demise" Anton said as the smoke disappeared.

In the statues place there was a large spiral statue with strange glowing symbols on it that glowed in a mysterious red light. Everyone stared at the stone monolith that appeared in the spot where the statue once stood.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke said as Anton laughed loudly again. He pulled out a scroll and unrolled it and placed his hand on the seal that was inside the scroll, "It is your doom now SUMMONING JUTSU" Anton yelled as poofs of smoke somehow appeared above Anton and Sasuke and things began to fall out from the smoke. Sasuke looked at the things that fell out and froze in place along with everyone, except Naruto and Gaara.

In the spots under the cloud of smoke were dead bodies, some looking like they were civilians while others had head bands, showing that they were from various ninja villages. Everyone stared some with mixed feelings, others with fear for who he was, and few wondering how strong he was. Sasuke stared in fear but not because he was seeing dead bodies but because in his eye's he was staring at the dead forms of his family and relatives.

"Now let's start this show" Anton said as he put pressure on the seal in the scroll causing another poof of smoke to come out. Three shadowing figures popped out of the smoke and headed towards the corpse. Everyone gasped as they saw what the shadowy figures were. They were large bat-like creatures with pale brownish skin. They didn't have any eyes or any physical form of way to see anything.

What really shocked everyone was the fact that they rushed towards the corpses and quickly flew up a bit before a long proboscis-like limb came out of what the spectators thought were their mouths before they impaled it into the corpse skull and lifted it up. To some they thought the creatures were drinking the corpse blood like mosquitoes but Anton knew the true, darker motives the creatures had.

Everyone, other than Gaara and Naruto, watched in silent horror as the blood and yellowish goo squirted from the wound. The creatures skittered off the bodies as they begin to shake and spasm on the ground. Bone-like blades burst out of the bodies palms and there stomachs burst as smaller arms came out. They slowly stood up, blood and bits of flesh falling to the ground, and growled moving towards Sasuke.

Sasuke snapped out of his fear at seeing the dead bodies and jumped back as one of the creatures swung at him. Sasuke pulled out four kunai and threw them at the closes creature, one hitting it in the head, two hitting its chest, and one hitting its stomach impaling its exposed organs. Unfortunately that didn't seem to stop the creature as it rushes towards him, letting out a gurgled roar as it swung at him.

Sasuke managed to duck out of the way and sweep kicked the creature knocking it down. The other creatures ran towards him ready to tear him apart. Sasuke growled and jumped back, flashing through hand seals, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Sasuke said before blowing out a large fire ball towards the creatures and Anton. The fireball hit the creatures, making them shriek in pain but Anton was able to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit.

Sasuke groaned and held his shoulder as pain went through him caused by the curse mark. He looked up and gasped as some of the creatures burst out of the flames and ran towards him. Sasuke groans and tried to dodge the creature's swipes the best he could but eventually one of the creatures were able to slash Sasuke across the back. He let out a scream of pain and moved back, falling to his knees.

The creatures stalked towards him, ready to end his life. All Sasuke could do was look at the creatures as one raised its blade hand to end him. It swung at him but was kicked back as Kakashi appeared in front of Sasuke and delivered a hard kick to the creature's chest sending it flying into the other creatures.

"Well it seems your sensei doesn't want you to fight" Anton said as Hayate raised his hand, "Due to interference from the opponent's sensei the winner is Anton Clarke" Anton chuckled and waved his hand. The creatures and the stone monolith disappeared in a puff of smoke. Anton turned and left the arena as Kakashi picked up Sasuke and Shunshin away.

Nearly everyone stared, stunned at Anton's summoning. Naruto scoffs and turned to the board as names flashed on the screen.

**Kankuro vs. Misumi Tsurugu**

Kankuro the make-up wearing sand genin, and Kabuto's other teammate walk down to the center stage and got into a fighting stance. Hayate looked at both opponents and began the match and jumped back to safety.

Kankuro pulled the package off of his back, saying, "This will be over quickly I can take this chump." Misumi scoffed and then rushed at Kankuro, and in a strange way, wrapped up Kankuro, who only had time to throw the bundle away from himself. Misumi chuckled as he squeezes Kankuro a bit and said, "I am able to stretch my body using my chakra, turning my bones softer. Give up now, or I will snap your neck." Kankuro struggled a bit, trying to get out of his hold

Misumi huffs and in a single move squeezed Kankuro's neck until a loud snapping noise could be heard. The spectators stared in shock as the man actually snapped Kankuro's neck. Naruto smirked though as he and Kankuro's team noticed the small stream of sand pouring from Kankuro's hanging head. Kankuro's head snapped up and turned around, revealing that parts of his face was missing, "My turn" 'Kankuro' said as its clothes ripped at the sides and six arms sprang out and wrapped around Misumi. He gasped and struggled in 'Kankuro's' hold which caused more sand to come off revealing a large humanoid puppet.

The bundle that Kankuro carried started to move and unravel as the real Kankuro got out of it and stood, "You fell for my trap. Now let's see if your bones can break" he said as his puppet began to squeeze Misumi tightly, and with an audible crack, broke every bone from the neck down. The puppet let go and let Misumi drop to the ground.

Hayate looked at them and held his hand up, "Winner, Kankuro" he said as Kankuro went back up to the stands. Naruto was somewhat impressed with Kankuro's trickery and filed it down as a precaution to watch out for if he were to fight him in the future. Naruto looked up at the board as names flashed on it.

**Ino Yamanaka vs. Sakura Haruno**

Both girls walked down to center stage, Naruto not even bothering to pay attention to this one. Naruto closes his eyes and meditated. Within his mind Naruto stood in front of the cage that held Kyuubi but inside the cage was a tall woman with long red hair, pale snow white skin, and crimson eye's. She was clad in black leather straps that showed off her D-cup breast and feminine somewhat muscular body.

She was hanging in the cage; her arms and legs bond making her spread her arms and legs. What was strange was that she was gagged the needles in her back with red chakra seemingly being sucked into tubes that led into the darkness of the cage. She seemed to moan and drool as if she was enjoying what was happening to her.

"Beautiful isn't it Naruto?" said Doviculus as he appears behind Naruto, looking at Kyuubi as she struggled in her binds, letting out more moans. Naruto nodded in agreement, having inherited Doviculus love of bondage and torture. Doviculus glanced at Naruto and says, "Do you enjoy your abilities Naruto?"

"Yes Doviculus-sama they are useful and the Tainted Coil could prove highly beneficial in situations like war" Naruto said and Doviculus nodded. Naruto lifted up his hand and snaps his fingers. The ball gag in the woman's mouth came out with a string of drool attached to it and she pants heavily.

"Do you enjoy your punishment Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked and The woman, who was Kyuubi nodded and arches her back as best as she could as she moans, "Ohhh i-it feels so good~" Kyuubi moaned out which made Naruto chuckle as he snaps his fingers making the ball gag return into her mouth.

Doviculus chuckled and said to Naruto, "You remind me of myself Naruto. Your just as sadistic as myself" Naruto smirked and nodded, "Yes now if you excuse me I must see how the matches are going" Naruto said as he cuts his connection within his mind and returned to reality. Naruto looked up at the board and felt his blood boil.

**Hinata Hyūga vs. Neji Hyūga**

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. Now to clear some things up Anton Clarke is an OC of mine. I skipped over some of the fights so they were the same as the show. Any questions just ask and I'll explain as best as I can. Hope you enjoyed it and also I have a poll to decide whether or not to add more brutal legend (The drowned doom) elements into the story.**

**So remember read, review, and fave and don't flame or I'll let the Bleeding Death play with you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo SkeletalNightmare here. Sorry for the long wait I was busy with school. So anyways here is the third chapter of Naruto: Emperor of the Coil I do hope you like it. And in other news the poll for deciding whether or not the Drowned Doom should be in it is closed. The winning vote by 11 is yes so in a later chapter they will appear now I'm opening another poll on deciding who gets the power. I may or may not put in Iron Heade but I'm leaning more along the lines of no.**

**I do not own Brutal legends or Naruto**

**Warning: There will be violence, blood, fighting, Konoha bashing, Sasuke bashing, Council bashing, and well bashing of all people that mistreated Naruto (except Danzo).**

**Read, Review, Fav.**

Naruto growled at seeing the board and glanced at Hinata. He noticed all of the color in Hinata's face leave her, and she became pale, "Do not threat Hinata-chan. You are strong and you can beat him" Naruto said to her. She looks at him and smiles softly, "T-Thank you Naruto" she said as she walks down to the arena.

'_Perfect!_' thought Neji, as he was looking forward to fighting his cousin, and showing just how weak she was in front of everyone. Hayate frowned as he looks at the two Hyūga, sensing the hatred from Neji.

"Begin" he said before jumping back as the two Hyūga Clan members now attacking the other viciously with their Gentle Fist skills, and began hitting the other with devastating blows.

"Hinata's moving pretty fast! And here I thought she was this shy frail girl that was too scared of her own shadow," said Ino, as she was impressed with the fierceness of the Hyūga girl, and realized Hinata was not the frail thing everyone thought she was.

"She may be shy, but Hinata is hardly frail," said Naruto, as he saw Hinata was pushing herself to keep Neji from gaining any form of advantage, and he also saw Neji struggling to press for an advantage.

This continued until it seemed Hinata landed a hit on Neji, but in fact it was the other way around, which revealed Neji had been holding back enough to weaken Hinata to put her in a bad state, and made the Hyūga Heiress cough up blood. However, much to her opponent's surprise, Hinata did not surrender like Neji thought she would, and said some hard hitting words to the Branch member. Neji became so angered by her words that he rushed to end the girl's life despite the proctor telling him that he won the match, and Neji would have succeeded had the Jounins not interfered.

"Neji you promised you wouldn't let your anger cloud your judgment" Gai said as he kept Nejd's arm still. Neji scoffs and looks at Hinata who was on the ground, bleeding "She was weak and it's her destiny to be we-" Neji never finished that sentence as he was sent flying back by a powerful force, the Jounins also being knocked away from the force. Neji groaned and looked up in the direction of the unknown force only for his eye's to widen in fear.

There walking towards him was Naruto, holding his guitar Hydra. He lets it go and everyone watches as it folds up and goes into his open chest before closing. Everyone watched in horror as Naruto summons his double headed staff as he stalks towards Neji like a predator ready to slaughter its prey.

"You Neji are a disgrace. You harmed Hinata for a pathetic reason. You believed she was weak when it was you who is the weak one, blinded by your own anger and hatred and I am the one who is going to open your eyes by removing them from your head" Naruto said as he raised the staff, ready to end Neji's life.

"Naruto stop! If you kill him you will be disqualified and I can't help you when the council learns about it" Sarutobi said, trying to get him to calm down. Naruto glared at him with hate in his eyes before looking at Neji and scowled, "Pray to whatever god you know that you do not fight me in the finals for I will show you no mercy and I will bring down the wraith of the coil upon you" Naruto said before dismissing his weapon and walking to Hinata.

He snapped his fingers and a puddle of blood appears on the ground as a tall figure in what appeared to be a dark purple priest robe roused out of it. What shocked the people was the figures head. Unlike a normal persons head this man's head seemed to be some strange creature head with long teeth and large mouth with gold horns coming out of his head.

"Warfather heal her" Naruto said as the Warfather bows, "As you wish Emperor" he said as he opened his book and began to chant in an unknown language. Soon the book began to glow pinkish purple as the light shot out of it and hit the body of Hinata. Soon the blood that fell from her mouth began to flow up her body and back into her mouth. The wounds and bruises soon began to disappear and fade as if they were not there.

Hinata slowly began to wake up and looked around, "W-Where am I" she asked and looked towards Naruto who kneeled down and smiled, "Hey Hinata you're going to be ok I healed you" he said. Hinata smiled softly and whispered a thank you as the medics helped her up and took her away to see if any injuries remained. The Warfather disappeared back into the pull of blood as Naruto returned to the stands.

Sarutobi nodded to Hayate to continue as the board began to choose names at random.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka **

"Ah yeah I get to fight that blond baka. Let's go Akamaru" Kiba said as he looks down at his canine partner. Akamura however was not excited about this match up and was in fact terrified. He lay on the ground and whimpered, refusing to go into the arena. "What's the matter Akamaru come on" Kiba said, trying to get him to move.

"Let's go Inuzuka. I am growing bored waiting for a mutt like you to get in this arena." Naruto yelled, as his Axe Staff appears in his hand before he stabbed it into the ground making the ground crack. Kiba growled and jumped down into the arena, "I don't need Akamaru to beat a dobe like you" Kiba said as he got into a fighting position as did Naruto, holding the staff in a stabbing position.

"Both fighters ready?" two nods signaled it, "Fight!" Hayate said and jumped back as Kiba rushes towards Naruto. He scoffed and tosses his Staff in the air and throws it at Kiba like a spear. Kiba gasped and barely got out of the way as the Axe staff sails through the air and impaled itself in the wall. Kiba held his arm having been cut by the flying staff and glared at Naruto. He smirked and rushed towards Kiba faster than anyone expected.

Kiba yelled out as Naruto buried his fist into his gut and sent him flying with an uppercut. Naruto's chest opened as his guitar popped out and began playing a familiar song, "Tainted Coil Solo number 8: CHAINS OF HELL" he yelled as burning hot chains burst out of the ground and rushed towards the airborne Kiba. He didn't have enough time to dodge as the hook chains dug into his skin and pulled him down at incredible speed. Naruto's Guitar disappeared into his chest as he crosses his arms as he watches Kiba slam into the ground, kicking up a large dust cloud.

Everyone stared in shock as the dust cloud began to clear, revealing Kiba's broken body. Bones were broken and sticking out of his skin, blood was pouring out of the wounds, and burn marks were adorned his flesh. Naruto scoffs and looks at Hayate, "Call the match proctor, he won't be getting up" he said, cruelly. Hayate nodded and raised his hand, "Winner by knockout, Naruto Uzumaki" he said as Naruto walked out of the arena and the medics take Kiba's damaged body.

The fights went on though only Gaara's and Lee's fight seemed interesting as Lee showed of his incredible speed and endurance. However it was not enough as Gaara was able to crush Lee's leg and arm with his sand, destroying his ninja career. Anton's team mates barely passed with only one of them losing to Temari and the other beating Shikamaru. The winners stood in front of the Hokage and proctor as the proctor held up a box, "All competitors pick a number from the box. The number you picked will decide who you fight and the order of the finals." He said as everyone reached in and grabbed a slip of paper with a number on it.

Neji Hyūga – 2

Subaku no Temari – 4

Subaku no Gaara – 7

Anton Clarke – 8

Isis Tenten – 6

Subaku no Kankuro – 3

Aburame Shino – 5

Naruto Uzumaki – 1

Fuji Akiza - 9

Everyone shivered at the low chuckled Naruto let out as he looked at his number then glanced at Neji, who was now having second thoughts about harming Hinata as he saw Naruto's sadistic grin. "You now know who you are fighting in one Month. Good luck to all of you, as you will need it for the road ahead in preparing for what lies ahead of you, and make your nation proud," said the Hokage, as he looked at the competitors while stopping at Naruto's form, and saw the grin that never left the demon vessel's face at seeing himself paired against the Hyūga Prodigy.

'Hyūga Neji, you better give your soul to Kami before our match up, because when the time come for the day we do battle..._**your soul will belong to ME, and no one is going to stand in my way!'**_ thought Naruto, as he let out another chuckle while Doviculus, inside of Naruto, smiled as he sensed the bloodshed that would be unleashed during the exam.

He'd just have to wait and see just how things will turn out.

**And cut. That's it for the third chapter. I think I did better with the Hyūga fight then the Kiba fight. But anyways yeah Naruto basically destroyed Kiba and will do the same to Neji. Only one of Anton's teammates passed and will move on to the finals. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to make more. Read and Review and don't you dare flame.**


End file.
